Kitty
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Summary : One-shot! Teman baru Yamamoto yang lucu, imut, cantik dan putih membuat Gokudera cemburu buta. Siapa sih teman baru Yamamoto? Bad summary. Warning: OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya. 8059. Mind to read?


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 8059 a.k.a YamaGoku

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya

Summary : One-shot! Teman baru Yamamoto yang lucu, imut, cantik dan putih membuat Gokudera cemburu buta. Siapa _sih_ teman baru Yamamoto? Bad summary.

Kitty

Gokudera keluar dari perpustakaan, membawa tumpukan buku di atas kedua tangannya. Berat memang. Tapi, buku- buku itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Sampai- sampai dia menolak ajakan Tsuna untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

Pemuda berambut silver itu kembali ke kelasnya, namun saat di depan jendela kelas tak sengaja dia mendegar percakapan antara Yamamoto, pemuda yang selama ini dicinta- er coret dibencinya itu dengan Tsuna, orang yang paling dihormatinya. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Lucu sekali dia, Tsuna! Imut, cantik dan putih. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku," kata Yamamoto riang.

"Wah, sepertinya hari-harimu bakal diisi dengan dia, Yamamoto. Kau beruntung sekali," puji Tsuna.

"Dari kemarin malam memang dia membuatku tertawa karena tingkah manisnya, beruntung sekali _oyaji_ mengizinkan dia tinggal di rumah," sambung Yamamoto.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengannya tadi malam? Wah Yamamoto aku jadi ingin bertemu denga-,"

"Ehem," potong Gokudera sambil berusaha tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke Yamamoto.

"Gokudera? Kau sakit?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Yakyuu-baka_! Juudaime, maafkan aku tidak bisa memenuhi ajakanmu ke kantin tadi," kata Gokudera.

"Daijobu, Gokudera-kun! Kebetulan tadi di kantin ketemu sama Yamamoto, _kok_!" sambung Tsuna sambil tersenyum hangat.

== 8059 ==

Bel pulang berbunyi, siswa Namimori Chuu berhamburan keluar.

"Juudaime, tunggu aku!"

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna keheranan melihat Gokudera.

"Ta-tadi waktu di kelas Juudaime mau bertemu siapa waktu ngobrol sama _Yakyuu-baka_?" kata Gokudera.

"Eh? Ada apa Gokudera-kun? Kau juga mau ikut? Rencananya nanti sore, _sih_!" ajak Tsuna.

"Oh, tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sebenarnya nanti ada urusan penting, jadi maafkan aku," kata Gokudera sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa- apa, Gokudera-kun,"

== 8059 ==

Gokudera masih memikirkan percakapan antara Yamamoto dengan Tsuna tadi siang di dalam kelas.

-Flashback-

"Lucu sekali dia, Tsuna! Imut, cantik dan putih. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku," kata Yamamoto riang.

-End-

-Gokudera's POV-

Lucu? Cantik? Siapa sih orang yang dibicarakan Yamamoto? Cewek barunya? Dasar Playboy! Mana dia tinggal serumah pula dengan cewek itu. Cewek itu bodoh sekali! Yamamoto _kan _oon.

Ayahnya sudah mengizinkan cewek itu tinggal di rumahnya, berarti hubungan mereka sudah serius sekali. Yappari, sudah kuduga dia tidak suka pada- eh? Aku ngomong apa barusan? Kenapa aku mesti marah sama cewek itu, coba? Tapi, ini semua salah si _Yakyuu-baka _itu, dia suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Tak akan kubiarkan dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu.

-End of POV-

Gokudera mengacak- acak rambutnya. Kesal.

== 8059 ==

Gokudera dengan kesalnya pergi menuju rumah Yamamoto. Memang bukan hal yang tepat bertamu pada jam selarut ini. Kedatangannya bukan untuk bertamu saja melainkan ingin 'menghabisi' Yamamoto.

"Awas saja! Kubunuh si bodoh itu," gerutunya.

Sesampainya di toko sushi sekaligus rumah Yamamoto, Gokudera memandang di atas papan nama toko tersebut. Kamar Yamamoto ada di lantai dua. Gokudera memutar otaknya untuk bisa mencapai jendela kamar Yamamoto tanpa ketahuan sang empu pemilik rumah.

Beberkal kemampuan _parkour_ nya, akhirnya Gokudera berhasil memanjat sampai di depan jendela kamar Yamamoto. Dengan perlahan dia mengutak-atik pengaman jendela, dan berhasil membukanya.

"Yes!"

"Siapa itu?"

Gawat, batin Gokudera. Padahal pekerjaannya menyusup sudah sangat rapi sekali, tapi masih saja tetap ketahuan.

Yamamoto menyalakan lampunya dan kaget melihat Gokudera serta jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Malu, karena sudah ketahuan. Tapi, saat inilah yang tebaik untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Gokudera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yamamoto. Meraih kerah baju Yamamoto dan memarahinya.

"Kau! Cewek mana lagi yang kau sembunyikan di rumahmu? Apa kau belum puas mempermainkan perasaanku? Kau bilang kau suka padaku, tapi nyatanya kau malah tidur serumah dengan cewek lain. Apa kau mau mempermainkannya juga, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku juga suka padamu," bentak Gokudera dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mata Yamamoto terbelalak.

"Gokudera-kun? Apa maksudmu? Dan apa benar kau suka padaku?" Yamamoto kembali memastikan.

"Pura- pura tidak salah? Cewek yang kau bilang imut, lucu, cantik, dan putih pada Juudaime tadi siang itu apa, hah? Dan untuk hal itu lupakan!" lanjut Gokudera sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahaha,"

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau pikir ini lucu?" gerutu Gokudera.

"Maafkan aku, Gokudera! Ehem, sebenarnya yang tadi kuceritakan pada Tsuna adalah-.." sambil mengangkat sesuatu berbulu putih dari kotak di sudut kamarnya. "Ini, kucing yang kutemukan di pinggir jalan kemarin. Namanya Rin. Dia cantik, _kan_?" Yamamoto menunjukkan kucing berbulu putih yang lucu itu kepada Gokudera.

"Ja-jadi, yang kau maksud tadi siang itu kucing?" kata Gokudera dengan menahan rasa malunya.

Cih! Untuk apa aku dating ke sini, batin Gokudera.

"Ngomong- ngomong, tadi kau serius kan, Gokudera? Apa benar kau suka padaku?" ujar Yamamoto.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan, bodoh!"

"Ahaha.. kau lucu sekali Gokudera. Ingat! Walaupun ada gadis seimut dan secantik apapun, aku tetap suka denganmu. Kau polos, lucu dan _tsundere_," kata Yamamoto riang.

"Diam kau!"

"Jadi kita jadian, kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, kalau kita sama suka satu dengan yang lain, tidak ada masalah, kan?" sambung Yamamoto dengan senyum khasnya.

Gokudera kehilangan kata- kata dan hanya menunduk. Saking gemasnya, Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera erat. Gokudera kaget dan perlahan dia mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, daisuki," bisik Yamamoto di telinga Gokudera.

== FIN ==

Ahahai… ini pasangan bener- bener bikin gemes banget. Sumpah, saya ngiri ama mereka berdua.. *curcol*

Yosh! Review yak! ^_^


End file.
